


For The Record

by Namjoonah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Lonely Sam, M/M, Reunions, Sabriel - Freeform, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning, Supernatural - Freeform, Sweet Gabe, not dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namjoonah/pseuds/Namjoonah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam starts to feel lonely in the bunker, and gets a surprise visit from a very sweet someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Record

Sam had been to hell.

He'd fought Leviathans.

He'd been through it all.

He wasn't sure how to live when everything calmed down. He seemed to shuffle around the bunker with no true cause, wandering from room to room. He had organized the library, cleaned every corner, and even took it upon himself to decorate the place. However, he still felt useless. There was nothing to hunt and no one to save. 

It was easier for Dean. He has Cas. Those two were always lounging around together and doing God-knows-what when Sam was attempting to find a cause. They were inseperable since Dean had drunkenly confessed his love for the angel. _As if it wasn't obvious_ , Sam thought. Finally, Sam took the downtime to make his room a less depressing place. He went down the dim hallway, ignoring the giggling from his older brother's room, and open his own creaky door. 

The room was dark and covered in a thin layer of dust. The bed had nothing but one pillow and a sheet. Sam went to gather a fluffy red comforter and an extra pillow. It wasn't much, but it was a start. Sam began to bring little things into his domain. He took his favorite painting of a moose on a cliff, the record player and a few of his favorite vinyls, and a spare lamp. His room finally began to come together. Sam lied down on the comforter and listened to the crackling record. 

" _Sugar pie, honeybun,"_ it sang

"You know I love you," He sang back in his deep voice.

There is nothing better than the classic love song to Sam. The love they talk about felt perfect, almost unattainable. Sam suddenly felt lonely in his quiet little room. He rest his head on the pillow, hair spreading out on the soft cotton. He was soon asleep.

{***}

Sugar. Candy. Chocolate. Cinnamon. Sweet. Caramel.

Sam could smell something strong filling his nostrils. It was laced with something else.

Sweat. Aftershave. Cologne. 

Sam sat up and rubbed his eyes. He wondered how long he had been asleep. Was it a few minutes, hours, or was it the next day? He groaned as his stretched his back and popped his long fingers. He inhales deeply and was overwhelmed by the smell once again. _Man candy,_ he thought, his eyes still closed. He chuckled to himself and ran his hands through the mess of long chestnut hair. He shed his long sleeved tee. It was much hotter with his newly found comforter on the bed. Finally, he opened his eyes.

"Morning Sammich" a familiar voice rang

Sam jumped out of his bed and grabbed his gun from the nightstand. He turned to see the impossible.

"No hello?"

In his bed sat the angel who was supposed to be dead. He was killed by Lucifer. Sam saw it happen with his own eyes, but there he was. Golden hair and all. 

"Gabriel? How-"

"Can we skip the 'how' and go to the 'yay'?" the angel teased.

Gabriel got off the bed and moved towards the overgrown hunter. He opened his arms in the gesture of a hug and smiled.

Sam greeted him with a strong fist to the jaw, and another on it's way.

"Sammy! Stop!"

The hunter stopped but looked at the angel with rage in his eyes.

"What the hell, Gabe? What are you doing here?"

"Simple. I wake up all alive and such, and I came for a visit." he smirked

"How long have you been alive?" Sam demanded

"About a month,"

Another fist landed on Gabriel's cheekbone.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"You've been up for a month and you just now told me?" Sam yelled

The room fell silent and Gabe opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but couldn't find the words. Sam sat on to the bed and shook his head. He ran his fingers through his hair once again and covered his mouth with his hands. Gabe perched himself in the small chair that Sam had brought into the room. They sat with the conversation lingering in the air, yet unable to form words. There were too many questions floating around Sam's head, and not enough answers Gabriel was able to give. Sam looked up from his gaze on the floor and rested his eyes on Gabriel. His hair was tucked behind his ears, curling at the ends. One side of his mouth turned upward into a smile.

"Come on Samsquatch, don't be mad,"

"I'm not mad"

"Then what? What do you want from me Sam?"

Gabriel crossed the space between them and stood in front of the hunter's long legs. Sam suddenly felt aware of the fact he was shirtless. He stared at his bare feet, almost hidden under his jeans. He stood abruptly and stared down at the angel. He grabbed both sides of the chiseled jaw and kissed the soft lips below him. Gabe was stiff from shock, then melted into the kiss. Sam relished the way the angel's lips tasted of cotton candy and cinnamon. Gabe reached his hands up and tangled them in the dark locks, bringing Sam closer. They finally broke apart with a sigh.

"I just wish you came to me first," Sam whispered, resting his forehead against Gabe's. 

They fell onto the bed in a head of tangled limbs. Sam looked at the clock and realized it was 4 am. He shook his head and shut his eyes. Gabe shifted their bodies so that his chest was pressed against Sam's back. Sam curled his body to fit perfectly inside of Gabriel's. The angel rested his chin on the hunter's messy hair and inhaled his scent. 

Spice. Wood. Leather. Dew.

Sam wiggled against the trickster and smiled.

"Go to sleep Sammich,"

"Promise you will be here when I wake up?"

"Of course,"

" _Sugar pie, honeybun,"_  the record sang

Sam grinned and interlaced his finger's in the slimmer palm that rested on his bare waist. The warmth that rose from his chest filled the emptiness that had been begging to be acknowledged all day. The room felt more like home. Sam finally found his cause. Now he can give Dean and Cas a taste of their own flirty medicine. 


End file.
